


retrograde

by staticbees



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, obviously no longer canon compliant but really it never was, tim remembering yj oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: There are pictures Tim doesn’t recognize, of people he doesn’t know. He wonders who they were, what they meant to him.





	retrograde

There are pictures he doesn’t recognize, of people he doesn’t know. A teenager, wearing a Superman t-shirt and distressed blue jeans, with an undercut of dark wavy hair and a gold earring in his right ear. He’s grinning, arm slung around Tim’s shoulder, bright blue eyes dancing, other hand raised in a peace sign. There’s a blur of movement on Tim’s other side, and he can barely make out of the form of a boy, a shock of messy auburn hair falling into his eyes, gold eyes glancing off to the side, like posing for a photo for a few seconds was the most boring thing he’d ever had to do. Tim in the photo is wearing his Robin domino mask and a red Flash t-shirt, and there’s a slight smile on his face, lips quirked, shoulders relaxed. The second photo is of a girl in a black leather jacket and a Wonder Woman shirt, lips pressed to the faintly blushing cheek of another girl in a red hoodie, a quiver slung across her back, blonde hair falling in her face.   
  
He wonders who they were. What they meant to him. Tim knows he– at least, himself as he is now– would never get that comfortable and open around just anyone. There’s a note, scrawled on the top of both photos, in his own handwriting, or an approximate facsimile of it – _young justice, 1998_. Which seems impossible, seeing as he was born in 1997, but he’s run every test he can think of, and the photo definitely dates back to the 90s, at least.   
 _  
Kon is hovering a few feet in the air, leaning over Tim’s shoulder as he works, the emblem on his chest tinted blue in the light of the computer screen. “Hey, Boy Wonder, come and interact with the rest of human civilization.”  
  
“I’m busy,” he says shortly, not turning around.    
  
“We made sandwiches! Well,” he amends, “they’re not really sandwiches, and Bart managed to burn at least three of them, and they’re honestly just blackened pieces of Wonder Bread with cheese on top, so we ended up ordering like fifteen boxes of pizza instead. But they’re good! I promise!”  
  
Tim rolls his eyes. “You’re not managing to make them sound very enticing, Kon.”  
  
"Awww, c’mon! We only get to hang out when we’re fighting metahumans or giant evil monsters or whatever. And besides, Secret is visiting!"  
  
He sighs. “Fine. Just let me–”  
  
Kon reaches over and turns off the computer before Tim can save what he’s working on, watching the screen go dark with a satisfied grin. “Nope.”  
  
“Hey!” Tim protests. “That was important!”  
  
“Not anymore!” Kon sings._ _  
  
_Nothing. He sighs. He'll ask Clark if he recognizes the boy, when he finds the time, maybe see if Barry or Wally know anything about the date.  
  
For now, though, he puts the photos away, and turns back to his work, trying to ignore the odd tightness in his chest and the niggling feeling that he's forgetting something _really_ important.


End file.
